Starnight Date
by Rane Aria
Summary: (Prince of Tennis) A date between Sakuno and Ryoma...do actions speak louder then the words they can`t say?


Tonight was cold, and the wind blew Sakuno's jacket closer to her small body. But the chill was nothing compared to the one thing that seemed colder than the chilly night air, her date for tonight. Ryoma.  
  
He didn't speak, hands in pockets, he just walked by her side and looked down at the ground. There was a small and sudden sweat drop. Was he always like this!?...Although at the same moment, she realized she wasn't any better because she couldn't find the words say anything either.  
  
Ryoma stared down that the payment they walked on, why was he so nervous? She was just a girl. Well okay, she was a pretty quiet girl, he thought to himself. He smiled secretly thinking about the first time they met hoping she hadn't noticed. Just then, she looked over to him and he felt like he really wanted to say something, even without anyone around it was hard to find the words. Instead, the wind just blew and no one said a thing.  
  
"Umm...so where are we going?" were the words that finally broke the silence that surrounded them.  
  
Ryoma looked over to his 'date for the night' rather hurriedly and said, "There's a Carnival...thought we could go there" he sounded the same as on the court.  
  
Sakuno seemed slightly irritated since she was thinking this was a date for crying out loud! And he yet didn't seem to be acting any differently. Maybe he was always like this she thought as she bit down on one of her finger nails.  
  
"Don't do that" Ryoma sighed as he took his hand out of his jean pocket and brought hers away from her mouth. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment for some reason. Ryoma looked down at their newly joined hands, for the first time noticing how soft they were. Suddenly he had a thought. 'HE' was holding 'her' hand! He dropped it just as quickly as he realized it and began to walk once again with her trying to catch up to his fast pace.  
  
Sakuno wondered what she did wrong and was about to ask him when she suddenly realized they had reached the Carnival. The bright lights of the rides dew Sakuno into a whirlwind of smiles and fun. She quickly reached into her purse to get her money out when she noticed Ryoma was paying for both of them.  
  
"Umm I can pay.." Sakuno started but, was silenced by the look Ryoma gave her and made her blush just as she was pushed from behind by a overactive child making her she land right into Ryoma`s arms. "Are you okay?" Ryoma asked as she looked up their lips just inches apart...but all Sakuno could do was nod and blush more. Ryoma helped her up, his arms still around her waist. All the while wondering how it would feel to kiss her deeply and hold her close to his body but, then started to notice the people around them. They were all smiling and grinning stupidly at the young couple making Ryoma made enough to yell "Let's go!" as he grabbed Sakuno`s hand and dragged her away from the crowd.  
  
Sakuno grinned as she noticed Ryoma blushing as they got in line for a crazy fast turning ride, she was glad she came with him. The night was going by quickly yet Ryoma still hadn't said much, which was getting on Sakuno`s nerves so badly that she was ready to yell...which she did...but it was because she was turned up side down. They were on a ride called the "Evolution" that would spin you upside down and take you high up in the air.not for the faint of heart.  
  
Ryoma smiled at Sakuno she had guts, which he liked...he couldn't believe she just thought that!  
  
After the ride, Sakuno looked up at the starry night, and wished she brought a heavier jacket, for it seemed the cold wrapped it's arms around her. But as her hair danced around her face, she felt something touch her shoulders, when she looked up to see Ryoma place his jacket upon her...then saw him start to walk to get some cotton candy.  
  
Sakuno was speechless but smiled as she breathed from Ryoma`s jacket the warmth and smell he carried. Which was not missed by Ryoma himself, who was bringing two cotton candies back. He became wide eyed at the sight he saw and wished they could be alone for a few minutes, when it hit him as he looked behind Sakuno at the huge Ferris wheel and a faint smile played on his lips as he gave Sakuno her cotton candy and started towards the ride.  
  
Sakuno had never been on a Ferris wheel before but thought it was very romantic since that is what her friends told her it would be like. She stopped her in her tracks as pictures of kissing couples danced in her head. Ryoma looked behind him at the red Sakuno and held out his hand without a word. Sakuno blushed and thought she wouldn't mind sharing her first kiss with him under the stars and hopped in the seat beside him.  
  
As the ride took them higher and higher Sakuno became uneasy, she felt more alone with Ryoma then ever. She looked down at her hands. "Thank you for taking me here, I really have enjoyed it," Sakuno blushed and smiled at the same time. Thinking Ryoma wouldn't say anything she begin to look off , when a soft voice spoke beside her. "Thanks for coming with me" Ryoma looked down then up at her face. Sakuno was speechless to say the least "Why did you want to bring me here?" Sakuno said, her eyes locked on Ryoma`s. "Who else would I want to bring?" Ryoma leaned forward and he never took his eyes off Sakuno and her mouth. "But there are a lot of girls who are prettier then me." Sakuno sighed "Your beautiful to me Sakuno" Ryoma smiled as he place a hand on her check.." Sakuno was so shocked at what she heard that she didn't even notice Ryoma drawing closer until she felt his lips on hers. She started to draw back a little, but it felt so wonderful to finally kiss Ryoma. Instead, she drew forward to deepen the small kiss. Ryoma sighed thinking he had waited for this for such a long time, as he wrapped his arms around Sakuno's body. Never closing his eyes to make sure Sakuno liked the kiss, he smiled watching her close her eyes enjoy the feeling his lips on hers. Ryoma sighed and drew her closer to his warm embrace, as he started to close his own eyes. Just before darkness enveloped him, he could have sworn he saw a shooting star, but brushed it off since the only thing he cared for right now was Sakuno and the happiness he felt at that very moment. 


End file.
